


MHA:Stand and rise up

by Alavarosaint



Category: Jjba - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alavarosaint/pseuds/Alavarosaint
Summary: 4 stand users try and embark on the journey to become the best heroes they can be,but what a looming threat is on the horizon,one that will make then want to stand proud against the enemies to come





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: origin and unleashed  
ALDERA HIGH SCHOOL

the students chatted between them as the teacher entered the classroom with a pile of papers on hand

"silence,silence,good morning class,you are all third graders meaning you should start thinking about your futures,but who am i kidding you all wanna be heroes don't you?" the teacher said nonchalantly throwing the papers in the air as the students started using their quirks in response

"c'mon teach,don't put me on the same level as these extras,i am clearly going to be the only one of this place to enter U.A" bakugou bragged while the others complained

"talk quieter,i heard mydoria, garu and shaku also wanted to go to U.A" the teacher said making the students all turn their gaze at the two students with confusion while bakugou looked with anger

"those three? garu probably has a chance,shaka fits a villain and deku is quirkless,no way they are getting in"some students said looking at the three boys at question.

Garu was a average looking boy with a average but fit buildy,around 1.80M, with neck length snow white hair and bright blue eyes

shaka was the complete opposite of garu,around 1.75M,he was skinny and pale with wild black eyes and short black hair

"you think you are so especial you bastards" bakugou said trying to explode gara's book but it never happened as a spectral arm covered in blue armor grabbed bakugou's arm who grunted in frustation

"for your information...bakugou"garu started talking closing his book"i may not have a quirk but it doesn't mean i cant be a hero,my power is called a stand,now move away before you regret it" garu threatened,bakugou pulled his arm away grunting "think i am scared of you or your power snowflake?" bakugou barked as the teacher called his attention

After school ended,garu shaka and mydoria walked together

"man bakugou really made a comotion today huh" garu stated with his arms behind his back

"some people never learn some people are just better,eh,no offense" shaka said before turning to izuku

"n-no p-problem shaka-san" izuku said shyly while writing on his notebook,something his friends grew accustumed to together with his muttering

the three friends walked a little before going face to face with a angry bakugou and his smug looking lackeys

"there you losers are,think you can humiliate me like that huh" he barked

gara would say something but shaka beat him to it"sorry if you just can,t take hits on you ego with a superioty complex as big as yours" he said giving a huge shit eating grin,that made bakugou mad and he grabbed the black haired boy by the collar,creating a explosion on his hand "want to try your luck without the teacher?" bakugou threatened shaka who never seemed to cease smile"funny,i was going to ask you the same thing" shaka laughed as red smoke started coming out of bakugou "what the f-" before bakugou could finish his mouth was covered by the red smoke which solidified into a steel muzzle like helmet locking his head

bakugou tried clawing the helmet while his lackeys tried to get it off him,all the while shaka laughed signaling to garu and deku to follow him,and both did as told,after they were far enough the red construct disappeared "grrrr,bastards!"

after all that hassle,the three friends proceeded to head home,passing through a tunnel they usually do to avoid bakugou "man bakugou never learns,but maybe you should't provoke him with your stand like that shaka" garu lectured

"maybe it was,but bakugou had what was coming to him especially with how he treats izu-"he stopped mid sentence and looked around,"hold on,i feel a great amount of anger and fear heading this way' as if right on cue the manhole cover near them shot out and a green slime monster got out of the manhole attempting to grab the students but only managed to get a hold of mydoria since he was the less phisical fit and couldn't dodge

"would you look a that, a perfect disguise for me,then is just kill the other two and run away"the sludge villain laughed while suffocating mydoria "IZUKU!" garu screamed as a blue aura flared around him but before he could summon his stand shaka stood in front of the white haired boy "shaka?" "i got this,after all this situation gave me all i needed to rule this fight!"shaka screamed as his brown aura flared and behind him appeared a floating looked like a grey corpse with a red blindfold covering his face,large blue shackles on his arms and legs and yellow chains covering his body "behold my Boulevard of broken dreams"

Just like it happened with bakugou,a moderate amount red smoke started coming out of the sludge villlain while a huge amount of yellow smoke came out of mydoria,the villain looked confused before the smoke condensed into large saw blades which immedietaly lauvhed cutting parts the villain freeing izuku,after the green haired boy was dragged by a yellow chain,the villain was encased in a yellow dome,which started to shrink until it was the size of a pebble and covered by red chains just in a few seconds another figure emerged out of the manhole "HAVE NO FEAR,WHY,I AM HERE" the three boys looked behind them with surprised looks,it was ALL MIGHT

"Greetings kids,have you seen the villain i was chasing a while ago?" he asked to which shaka showed the pebble "right here" he said

"oh? so you have taken care of it already,interesting... say,would you mind telling me your quirks?" he asked making mydoria look down slightly,and shaka looked away,seeing this garu took initiative

"well sir,we don't exactly have quirks,you see,me and shaka are what you would call stand users" garu explained

"stand users huh?haven't seen any of those in a while,it's quite rare since usually only quirkless people get them" he said making garu and shaka blink since they didn't know that

"anyway i should get going and so should you,now if you would give me the villain so i could turn him in"all might asked putting his hand out as shaka gave him the sphere,all might said his goodbyes as he jumped at the air unknowingly taking mydoria with him

gara looked to see izuku grabbing on to all might as he flew away "should we follow him?" asked garu "yeah sure" shaka said as he started walking in the general direction all might went,they walked for a few minutes passing through people and a few hero situations here and there,'how far can they have gone' garu thought when shaka just stopped and started looking around "hmm weird" he said outloud as [boulevard of broken dreams] appeared besides him also moving its head around as if trying to smell something

"what's wrong,another villain heading here?" garu said slightly on edge,shaka then just looked at him blankly

"welp,i lost the trail" he said calmly as his stand vanished,garu looked at him in confusion "what do you mean you lost the trail,weren't we following all mights flight path? he asked

"what? hell no,i didn't even see which direction they went,i have been using my stand to detect izuku's fear and follow it but it just vanished,which means that either they went out of my range or izuku's fear vanished completely" he explained,garu was about to say something when [boulevard of broken dreams] reappeared making shaka lift his head "hold up,i feel a immense amount of fear coming from nearby,c'mon" shaka said suddenly running away,garu hesitated before following his skinny friend.

WITH MYDORIA

mydoria walked with his head down and tears coming out of his eyes as he remembered the words all might had just said.

"sorry kid,i am afraid you can't be a hero without a quirk,better stick to being a policeman or something"all might said before jumping away

mydoria looked down at his hands deep in thought 'i am i really that useless,am i really fated to just be a useless "deku" after all' he lamented when he started smelling burning and get hot,he was taken of his thoughts to the sound of screaming and explosions,he looked up to see a crowd around a tunnel full of fire,he approached the commotion to see the pro heroes:death arms,kamui woods,mount lady trying to get into the tunnel while backdraft kept the crowd from getting too got through the crowd,after pushing his way through,his eyes widened to see the commotion was the sludge monster from earlier holding bakugou hostage!

"is that villain,how did he escape all might?!and how did he get bakugou?" he muttered to himself,looking at the heroes he realized they wouldn't/couldn't save the explosive bully.

'dammit,why couldn't i have been born with a quirk,any quirk would be helpful right now!why am i so useless,no!i have to do something,but what can i do,im really hopeless' mydoria brainstormed turning away to leave when suddenly something snapped deep within thinking twice he ran through the crowd straight at the villain,the pro heroes tried to grab him but it was no use

"what you doing kid,you're goin to get yourself killed!" death arms shouted but it fell deaf on the greenette's ears

the villain saw izuku heading towards him and instantly recognized him,"you again!this time that freakshow won't save you!" he screamed throwing a punch at the boy,izuku looked at the attack with ferocious eyes 'i can do this,I CAN DO THIS' izuku scramed in his head when he felt a great surge of energy and vitality as a bright green aura flared around looked surprised,especially when the attack that was inches from his face was batted away by a spectral green arm coming out of izuku,after the attack was deflected the fist went straight into the villains eyes.

"ahhhhhhh,you bastard!" the villain screamed trying to attack izuku but he dodged and the green spectral arm reached inside the villain pulling bakugou who barked in anger to see his savior "what the fuck are you doing deku?!i dont need your help" while izuku screamed "shut up kacchan,let me save you" he managed to pull bakugou out of the villain and threw him towards death arms who caught him "gotcha kid" the buff hero said trying to calm down bakugou.

izuku saw that he managed to save bakugou and was too busy admiring the ghost arm at his side to notice the villain grab him again "this time i will enjoy killing you,even if i get caught or not!" the villain shouted trying to pull izuku apart as he screamed in pain,the heroes rushed in hopes to save him,"no chance,hhahahahahahaha-huh" the villain laughed before everyone stopped as yellow smoke surrounded the heroes and crowd looked confused but the villain instantly recognized it and looked around frantically "no,not again" it was all he could say before sawblades freed izuku

"you think you can hurt my friend and that explosion bastard tahn you are wrong,now you pay GO [boulevard of broken dreams]" said shaka as yellow spikes sprouted from within the villain's body "why can this hurt me,i should be immune to pain" he screamed in laughed "sorry pal you may be immune to phisical pain but no one is immune to emotional pain,and news flash my [boulevard of broken dreams] turns negative emotions into physical objects,and fear paralises you" shaka laughed as the villain tried to move.

"I TRULY AM PATHETIC!HAVE NO FEAR,I AM HERE" all might screamed throwing a punch so powerful it changed the weather.

SOME TIME LATER

Mydoria slowly snapped back into reality as he groggily woke up,before everything that happened retuned to him as he shot up,looking around he realised he was on his room,with his mother sleeping by his side with a concerned face,after a while his mind was brought back to the vision of that spectral arm,mydoria tried to resumon it and just like magic there it was,after remebering what all might said and what happened before the arm appeared,it finally made snese that just like his best friends he was now a stand user and UA was now in reach,losing no time he called his friends to tell them the news.

10 MONTHS LATER

it was finally the day garu was waiting for,after mydoria called him he had unlocked his stand,it was honestly quite shocking,but he was happy for his friend and the green haired boy was more eager than ever,after that day both of them,and occasionaly shaka,trained and seeked new ways to help izuku develop his stand and for 10 months this process repeated for 10 months until the UA exam came.

over the course of the 10 months the three friends changed quite a bit,garu's hair grew and was now tied in a pony tail and he now had more muscle,shaka dyed his hair purple gained and was more fit when compared from the one that most underwent change in these 10 months was izuku who was barely recognizable as the wimpy quirkless nerd from before,he grew a few inches and was now same height as shaka,his body was way more muscular than it was but still maintaining a slim look,his hair was now shaved at the sides with large bangs covering his eye,he was now way more confident even stepping up to bakuogu the the former tried to bully him

garu looked at his fellow stand users "so you guys ready?" he asked as shaka yawned "sure" and deku looked with passion "you know it,and no one will stop me from achieving my dream!" he said summoning his stand.

mydoria's stand was around his height and had a similar build to him, green skin and looked like he wore a jumpsuit,it's arms were green and knees were green with white armor like gloves covering the forearms and hands with pluses on the knuckles,the legs were covered in black armor boots with red-and-black shoes,his face had a mask being a cross between a bunny mask and protection mask with two bunny ears to complete the is [remember the name] the stand that will take izuku to great heights.

the three friends entered the school grounds and were impressed by how large the school was,as expected from one of the biggest schools of japan,as they entered the school they saw a large crowd around a large screen with various speakers,"damn look at this sweet tech,overcompensate much?" shaka joked as the screen went on showing the pro hero present mic "GOOD MORNING LISTENERS,EVERYONE SAYS HEY!"he scremaed excitedly but no one answered "TOUGH CROWD HUH?ANYWAYS,YOUR EXAM WILL WORK LIKE THIS: YOU WILL BE SENT IN A SIMULATED CITY ARE FILLED WITH ROBOTS WITH POINTS RANGING FROM 1 TO 3,YOUR OBJECTIVE IS TO GET AS MANY POINTS AS YOU CAN,ANY QUESTIONS?" he asked as a tall boy with glasses and blue hair "i have a qustion sir,you said there was 3 robots but on the reference sheet it says 4 robots"

present mic laughed "IT'S TRUE THERE IS A FOURTH ROBOT BUT HE IS MORE OF A OBSTACLE SO THERE IS NO POINT IN FIGHTING THEM" he explained as everyone was sent into various battle the three friends went to their battle centers they gave one final vow "it's time guys,let's do our best and achieve our dreams!" izuku gave a tiny speech as they high fived before garu head to Battle center A,shaka to battle center F and izuku to battle center c

Garu went to the assigned battle center,there he was met with various teens looking at him as if judging him,but he didn't really care,some people went to talk to him but immediately gave up when he told them he had no quirk,this happened a few times before someone caught his eye,it was a boy around his height with long brownish-blonde hair,he looked muscular but was hard to see beneath his 'interesting' choice of clothing which was a chef garb,he approached garu and spoke with a noticeable italian accent "hello there" he said in a friendly voice "hey,nervous ?" garu asked "who wouldn't,but i am more than confident in my abilities,my name is antonio" he said stretching his hand smiling,garu took his hand "name's garu,nice to meet you" he said as the buzz sounded,"well,best of luck tony" garu said as he rushed

Garu runned a few before he entered a alleyway,as various 3-pointers surrounded the white haired boy as he smiled "about time i get to have some fun without worrying about shaka,his aura flared a bright blue as a figure appeared behind towered above garu at about 2.00m high, robot like appearance,covered from head to toe in blue armor with long lanky limbs,on his back was a jet turbine and jet-like wings,his head was covered with a jet pilot helmet.

garu crossed his arms as his stand posed placing one arm on his hip and the other straight down.

Let's show what we are made of [jetpack blues].

END

well this is it for now,hoped you liked my OCs and their stands and the fact izuku has a stand instead of OFA

tell me what you think,was the chapter too dragged on,was it too rushed,tell me on the comments

bubye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:proving grounds  
UA TESTING GROUNDS

GARU

[jetpack blues] rushed at the nearest 3-pointer with great speed even the advanced scanners of the robots couldn't keep up,the blue stand cocked his long arm back.

"JIYU*" it screamed punching the robot's eye,his fist going all the way through the machine's head making it fall down,as he fell one of the other 3-pointers launged at the jet-themed stand but suffered the same fate as the previous one seeing as the stand was much faster and agile than the large hulking robots,the other 2 robots realized the stand was the bigger threat so they targeted garu instead unleashin a hale of rubber bullets on him,but the white haired boy just looked at the projectiles "annoying[jetpack blues]" he said simply as the stand quickly grabbed all the incoming bullets before throwing all of them up and quickly flicking them as they fell littering the robots with holes before they exploded.

"humph,that was 12 easy points,well let's get more" garu said to no one as he started walking away,when a 2-pointer broke through a nearby wall and grabbed him

"what the?[jetpack blues]!" garu summoned his stand to free himself,before he could however,a burning hand cleaved the robot in half making garu fall to the ground,he looked up to see antonio standing with his hand out "we meet again,need help?" he said kindly as garu took it "thanks antonio" garu said "so,how did you do that?" he asked pointing to the robot "family secret" antonio smiled sheepishly as both parted ways to get more points.

garu continued heading through the alleys and corners since most participants will probably try to clear the main areas first,after a few minutes crashing robots ,he already had around 40-50 points,it continued before the ground started shaking

SHAKA

shaka wasn't having much fun to say the least,yes it was fun being able to use his stand freely as he saw fit,but he already did that anyways and before he was actually able to fully use his abilities,since his stand required negative abilities,fighting robots wasn't the most suitable scenario,during the first minutes he tried focusing on a possible source but any trace of fear or anger that he detected vanished as fast as it came,his stand while having a large range lacked any real power or durability.

'man this sucks,where is bakugou when you need him' shaka thought as a 3-pointer fell in front of him getting ready to pummel the skinny boy in front of him

"dammit,what is that garu always does?" he asked himself as the robot cocked his fist,his stand tried to punch the robot but it didn't leave much than a sizeable dent

"grrr do or die! get him [boulevard of broekn dreams]" he ordered,the decreptid stand launching foward unleashing a barrage of punches "hiteihiteihiteihiteihiteihiteihiteihiteihiteihiteihiteihiteihiteihiteihiteihiteihiteihiteihiteihitei*" it shouted as it laid waste to the robot who was filled with small craters and fell backwards

"huh,i actually did it,looks like i can fight after all" shaka smiled as 2 more 3-pointer appeared

"me and my big mouth" he sighed launching his stands at the newcomers,the first one was deactivated when [boulevard of broken dreams] destroyed it's legs,as shaka wasn't payin attention,the second 3-pointer attacked him,while shaka brought his stand to protect him it's low durability meant shaka felt most of the blow,with his arms aching his stand destroyed it's legs making it fall

"i am really not made for fighting" he sighed before he felt a immense amount of anger "huh,bakugou is here,must be karma" he laughed as he could now lay waste to any robot his way

MYDORIA

it has been 7 minutes and mydoria had already collected around 37 points,he was now fending off against various 1-pointers that surrounded him and while they usually fell with one hit,they proved somewhat annoying.

'after i'm done with this robots i will end with around 44 points,guess thats enough' he thought when a robot tried to punch him but the hit was blocked by [remember the name] before delivering a devastating punch making a considerable hole through the robot while screaming "MUMBLE",after that was delt with the ground started shaking

"what's happening?' he said before a huge green robot immerged out of the ground "is that the zero pointer?" deku asked outloud as various students were running away 'better scram' he thought before running away,he then stopped when he heard someone scream for help,he turned to see a brown haired girl with pink markings on her cheeks underneath a large piece of rubble with the 0-pointer approaching

'she will be crushed!i must help' deku screamed in his head rushing to the girl.

"hey, are you okay?anything hurt" izuku asks as the girl looked at him "i'm mostly fine but my leg got stuck and i can't get it out" she said pointing to the huge piece of rubble

izuku thought at what to do,he could use [remember the name] to break the rubble,but there was a chance the girl would get even more hurt,he thought of how garu could use his [jetpack blues] to mow down the rubble or how shaka could use [boulevard] to create something to get her out

suddenly this thoughts went away as he remembered something garu told him during training

"a stand is a manifestation of YOUR fighting spirit,each stand has a ability,some stronger than others but,always be yourself doesn't matter the situation" those words echoed in his head as izuku's aura flared brightly.

looking around he saw a french kid who shot a laser before and grabbed him "hey,you,i need you to shoot that robot" izuku said as the boy gasped "what,non non non, i am leaving' he said but izuku holded him tightly

"you want to be a hero right?' he asked as the boy nodded "would a hero let someone die because they are too scared to fight?' he asked in a dead serious tone,the boy recomposed himself "you are right monsier,i should act" he said determined,making izuku smile

izuku summoned his stand," [remember the name] shared feats" he ordered as a ball of energy formed in the stands hands before shooting it at aoyama,who suddenly felt charged with power

"oh my,i feel like i can shine as bright as the sun,OSTENTACIOUS BEAM" aoyama shouted releasing a HUGE light beam from his belt straight at the robot's head,destroying it completely

izuku sighed as a group of contestants came to help free uraraka since there was no bigger threat.

GARU

When the large 0-pointer appeared garu was surprised to say the least

"man this school is no joke,glad i chose it" garu said before noticing everyone running away,he didn't give it much thought before noticing a large chunk of a building falling in a group of teenagers around 10 meters away

"watch out,go [jetpack blues] he shouted,the teens look in shock

using the thruster in his back [jetpack blues] got there just in time "JIYUJIYUJIYUJIYUJIYUJIYUJIYUJIYUJIYUJIYUJIYU" it cried as it quickly reduced the rubble to dust

garu sighed in relief before the 0-pointer looked down on him attempting to step on him

"dammit[jetpack blues] come back!" he ordered as the stand obeyed,but it was too far,garu closed his eyes as the giant foot came

"DANRO" a voice screamed,garu opened his eyes to see the 0-pointer's foot was hit by a large fireball melting it instantly

garu looked back,to his surprise it was antonio,who flared a red aura with what seemed like a stand.

the stand was entirely made of sticks and wood with red wood making the face,it had a humanoid torso,his desing was whether indigenous,it had what seemed like a skirt of cylindrical logs ( like the ones used to make a fireplace) and instead of legs there a large flame keeping it floating,it's head was also slightly ablaze

"antonio,didn't knew you were a stand user,thanks for the save" garu said in relief

"we stand users stand together,do we not" atonio returned,the 0-pointer tried punching them

"now garu,see the power of my [DISCO INFERNO] "the italian screamed as his stand swiped his had horizontally shooting a line of fire cutting straight through the robot's hand,making it fall but before it could hit the ground however garu's stand attacked it "JIYUJIYUJIYUJIYUJIYUJIYUJIYUJIYUJIYU" crushing it to various pieces.

[disco inferno] started absorving all the fire around them making the flame in it's head shine brighter "now[disco inferno] INFERNO PEPPER" antonio ordered as his stand used all the heat it absorved to shoot a huge fire fist through the robot's chest making it fall over

antonio turned to garu "wanna go eat ice cream after this" he asked as garu chuckled and nodded

SHAKA

he looked at the 0 pointer with a amused look "man,this school saves no expenses" he smiled,"let's get over this" he said darkly feeling all the fear coming from the students,he created large blades and threw them at the 0-pointer's limbs.

bakugou then saw this "that all you got bag-o-bones" he barked at shaka who simply snapped with fingers and the blades expanded into sawblades,making the robot split into various major pieces,shaka just laughed and walked away as the time ended

"TIME'S UP" present mic shouted

after they left their respective battle centers,garu presented antonio to his fellow stand users,izuku was thrilled to meet another stand user while shaka was his usual nonchalant nature

A FEW WEEKS LATER

After a few weeks all four friends ended being accepted at UA,and were all put in the same class,now they were heading to class.

"this seems to be it,class 1A,this is were our future starts guys

END

this is it for this chapter,now we have our full roster of stand users for the time being.

ALSO,if you have any suggestions of songs or stands,tell me,i would be happy to use them

glossary:

jiyu:freedom

hitei:negative

danro:fireplace

STAND LIST

[JETPACK BLUES]

USER-GARU

special ability:HIGHER OR LOWER

STATS:

POWER-B

SPEED-A

DURABILITY-B

RANGE-D(10 METERS)

PRECISION-C

DEVELOPMENT-C

[BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS]

USER-SHAKA

special ability:negativity manipulation

STATS:

POWER-C

SPEED-C

DURABILTY-D

RANGE-A(75 METERS)

PRECISION-D

DEVELOPMENT-B

[DISCO INFERNO]

USER-ANTONIO

special abilities:absorb heat and control fire

STATS:

POWER-B

SPEED-C

DURABILITY-D

RANGE-C(30 METERS)

PRECISION-C

DEVELOPMENT-A

[REMEMBER THE NAME]

USER-IZUKU MYDORIA  
special ability:shared feets-gives a power boost to someone else

STATS:

POWER-A

SPEED-B

DURABILITY-B

RANGE-D

PRECISION-A

DEVELOPMENT-A


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: combat training   
The 4 friends entered the classroom to see a blue haired kid with glasses arguing with bakugou,after a while he noticed them and quickly presented himself as tenya iida,"greetings,eager to meet you,i am antonio" the italian said shaking hands with iida which to his surprise felt hotter as soon as he took antonio's hand.

after that and a petty threat from bakugou,more people started to show up and take their seats,after a while came a girl and a boy that caught izuku's eye.

"hey i remember you,you were the with the bunnyman who saved me" she said,as izuku frowned "bunnyman?" he repeated

"yes,the one that gave me that dazzling power boost to destroy that robot" said the french boy from behind izuku who smiled

"oh that,well i can't really choose what he looks like,so guess i'll live with that,name's izuku mydoria" he said smiling

"i am ochako uraraka,nice to meet you" ochako responded

"i am aoyama,dazzled to meet you" the french smiled

"if you want to be friends go elsewhere" a gruff voice said from behind the teacher's desk,everyone looked to see a man getting out of a yellow sleeping bag

"it took you 10 seconds to shut up,i am aizawa,your homeroom teacher,now get changed and meet me outside" he ordered starting to leave before ochako raised her hand

"what about the opening ceremony" she asked

"humph,i have 3 years to mold you into the next generation of hero,we cam't afford to waste time with petty ceremonies" he said leaving

OUTSIDE

when everyone was in their gym clothes and in the assigned area,aizawa explained that they were going to do

"you are going to do a quirk assessment test,in middle school you couldn't use your powers,well this is over so let's see how well you use them... also,last place will be expelled" he said nonchalantly

"WHAT" everyone screamed

"it seemed there was a mistake and the class has 1 more student than it should,so i decided to solve that problem" he said turning to bakugou

"what was your highest ball throw score?" he asked

"about 75 meters" he answered

"now try it with your quirk" he ordered

bakugou cocked his fist back before throwing the ball using a explosiont to propel it foward,aizawa showed his phone where it was marked '476 meters'

"who's next?" he asked as mydoria raised his hand "i'll go aizawa-sensei" he said getting in the circle and getting the ball

"i can do anything as long as it is on the circle right?"he asked to which aizawa nodded "yeah but be quick,we have much more to do"

"[remember the name]" izuku said as the stand materialized posing with one leg bent and both hands in front of his face (josuke's pose),making many gasp in surprise while bakugou was mad 'since when he has a stupid quirk,that deku' he thought in anger

izuku gave his stand the ball,it cocked his fist back like a baseball pitcher "MUMBLE" it screamed as it threw the ball with all it's might launching it on the sky,aizawa showed his phone marking '500 meters'

"DEKU,where did you get a quirk!",the green haired boy turned to see a angry bakugou heading towards him,but he didn't really cared since he already knew hot it was going to end,and just like it always happened the explosive bully was covered in red chains before he could even take a step foward

"you never learn do you bakugou" shaka complained with his hand covering his face

"settle down,otheriwise you all will be expelled" aizawa threatened as everyone calmed down

the rest of the tests everyone went relatively well.

garu taking number 1 in the 100 meter dash by using his stand to propell himself to the finish line

shaka being first in the grip test by using bakugou's anger to create a compress and break the machine

mydoria being second in ball throw,losing only to ochako who got infinity with her zero gravity quirk

antonio wasn't first in any test but was still in the top 10

In the end a boy with purple balls on his head was expelled for getting the lowest score

NEXT DAY

Class 1A was chatting with each other while they waited their teacher to show up

"Man,aizawa-sensei really pushed us huh,im still a little sore from all the exercise" complained mina ashido rubbing her neck

"Well,I thought it was quite easy,barely moved a muscle" shaka said with a big grin up his face making others frown

"Thats easy when you have a super strong ghost who does everything for you" Kaminari said

They kept talking until the door suddenly opened

"I AM HERE! Walking through the door like a normal person"screamed all might ironically walking in a totally not normal way while the students chatted about the number 1 hero being their teacher,except for the 4 resident stand users

Garu wasn't surprised,just his stoic look.

Shaka look annoyed,frowning at the hero's exagerated mannerisms and way of speaking.

Mydorya while quite surprised still held a grudge for what all might told him the day he unlocked his stand.

Antonio didn't really see this as a big deal since he wasn't from japan

"Pay attention now class,welcome to combat training,where we will perfect your bodies and get you ready to he real heroes"

"Now,can someone tell me some core caracteristics of a hero?" He asked as various students raised their hands

"Strategy" Yaoyorozu said

"Strength" Kirishima said

"Courage?" uraraka said more as a question than a statement

"Well you are all right,bit i am talking about is about your style,one of the things that distinguish heroes from each other are their actions and how they look doing it,so that is way the support department sent this for you" he said pressing a remote,making the blackboard split and retract as various capsules with numbers assigned popped out of the ground.

"These capsules contain your hero costumes as you requested before entering the school,so put them on and meet me on battle center B" all might said leaving the class in a hurry

AT BATTLE CENTER B

Garu arrived at the assigned place wearing his hero costume.A dark blue jet fighter pilot outfit,complete with the helmet and mask.

Behind him came shaka wearing a purple tank top,black pants with fire marks,yellow bracelets all across his arms,on his feet were boots with blue marking and spikes and a red bandana on his head

"Wow,couldn't put a turbine and wings to look even more like your stand?" Shaka asked sarcastically

"You talk about me ,but the color scheme in certain parts of YOUR costume look very familiar" garu shot back,making shaka snicker "touche"

"you two never stop huh" said mydoria walking in wih his costume*.it was a green antique looking coat with a grey shirt underneath,green pants with horizontal lines and dark green social shoes and a rabbit mask (the mask from arkham city,mad hatter fight)

Behind him came antonio wearing simple cook clothes,similar to what he wore in the entrance exam,hat and all.

"Excuse my rudeness but why is that your hero cosume" iida asked antonio

"While i want to be a hero,i come from a long lines of successfull chefs,since I won't be able to honor that tradition i will represent my family culture anyway i can" he said proudly

"I understand,i also seek to represent my family name" responded iida making a chopping motion

"Listen here,today's exercise will be capture training,you will be divided into pairs with one team acting as heroes while the other acts as villains,the heroes have to aprehend the villains or touch their bomb retrieving it" he explained and begun deviding the pairs.

Garu looked at the board to see the he was coincidentally paired with shaka of all people

"Stand users really attract each other after all" he said giving his partner a high five

Mydoria ended with ochako,which he was grateful as she was one his only friends out of everyone in the class.

Antonio ended up with Yaoyorozu and didn't complain although he did find her choice if clothing rather odd.

MATCH 1: Mydoria and ochako vs Kirishima and sero

Both teams entered the arena,kirishima and sero having 5 minutes to prepare while izuku and ochako waited for All might's signal,while the time passed both teens talked a little

"My quirk is zero gravity but i have to touch a object for it to work" ochako explained as izuku nodded

"I see,i have my stand,which is very precise and strong but lacks speed and range,meaning i can probably take on Kirishima but sero will be a problem" he said,coming up with a stratey

"When you touch a object anything connected to it will also be affected right?" He asked as she nodded

"Than I know what we are going to do" he announced as he started explaining his idea

"GO"

After the 5 minutes were ser,all might announced the start of the match.

Kirishima and sero had finished setting their defenses,whe the red head turned to his partner

"Since my quirk is more combat centric ,i'll go look around for them,you stay put" kirishima said as sero nodded

Mydoria walked around the third floor,when he heard footsteps when kirishima bursted through a nearby wall,immediately hardening his arms charging and throwing a punch at Mydoria,who summoned [remember the name] to defend the blow,while it didn't hurt as much as he thought he was still pushed a few feet away,kirishima proceeded to charge immediately after throwing a left hook at Midoriya's face,but he was ready,and ducked before [remember the name] sweeped kirishimas legs,taking him by surprise leaving him open to a direct punch at the face,'mumble!' Kirishima saw the white fist coming and hardened his face at the last moment,reducing the impact but it still hurt like hell,sending the red head tumbling through the floor to the other side of the hallway.

After a few seconds kirishima stoop up caressing his cheek.

"Man,that really packed a punch even with my quirk active"he said excitedly as he rushed at mydoria once again

Once Kirishima reached the stand user he threw a punch aimed at the stand who dodged by tilting his head to the side,but kirishima smirked "got ya!" He said suddenly bringing his fist downwards,delivering a chop at the stand's neck making the wound appear on izuku's neck

Back on the control room,everyone got surprised when izuku got wounded

"What? How did he get hit?" Asked Kaminari

"That's because stands are like a part of you,any damage caused to a stand will he transferes to the user" explained garu as everyone gasped

"I guess there would be a drawback to such a powerful ability" said momo in thought

Back to the fight,kirishima tried landing a few more blows on izuku with the former dodging and ocasionally landing a few hits of his own which proved troublesome as one hit of izuku was equal to three hits of kirishima,it continued like this intul they went in a power struggle,but ultimately izuku was superior,he pushed kirishima back before delivering a powerful neck chop knocking him out

After dealing with him,izuku went to the 5th floor beneath the bomb.

"Uraraka,now!" He shouted as his partner,now charged by his stand touched the building.

[remember the name] punched directly beneath sero which made the rubble float rapidly due to the charged ochako,the rock hit the unsuspecting sero giving izuku the time he needed to grab his legs through the floor and pull him down,"mumble" [remember the name] shouted knocking the tape-boy that he quickly climbed up and touched the bomb

"HEROES WIN!" All might announced

Back at the control room the students were discussing the match

"Now can someone tell me who was the MVP of the match?" All might asked,Yaoyorozu raised her hand

"I think it was mydoria,since he not only made a plan which utilized the abilities of he and his partner to a great capacity,but the othe team didn't really bother to try to figure what the plan was as kirishima just charged in blindly against a obvious stronger foe" she elaborated

"V-very well said" all might said not expecting such elaborate answer

MATCH 2:Todoroki and Shoji vs Antonio and Yaoyorozu

The assigned villains made their way to the bomb room,with Yaoyorozu immediately starting to sep defenses with anything she could create as antonio was looking at the anatomy of the halls before a idea came to him,summoning [disco inferno] he shot multiple large fireballs which started floating to the multiple floors"

"What are you doing"Yaoyorozu asked in curiosity to which antonio just smiled

"Making sure our foes don't miss on the barbecue" was his only response as he continue to shoot fire.

"GO"

The match started and bakugou walked in after shoji as he was doing some scouting around the building

"I hear footsteps around third floor,but I also hear something else all throughout the building,a weird sound like sizzling" he said to his partner

"It doesn't matter,all will end soon enough" todoroki said suddenly covering the whole building in ice

"I heard something be encased in ice" shoji reported as shoto nodded and started going to the stairs

"Go in the other stairs,they may have something planned" he advised as the octoboy nodded

Shoto walked through the stairs and opened the door,he expected to see everything in ice but was surprised to see a trail of melted ice going through the hall,following it he turned the corner to see a rather large fireball floating in place,he was going to freeze it when shoji communated

"I found what the sizzling noise was,looks like a mini sun" he said

"I found one too,doesn't seem to do much" todoroki said,right on cue it glowed and became volatile

"Dammit" todoroki said shooting ice on it,but it instantly melted when it made contact,it then shot streams of fire on everything direction,todoroki was barely caught in it bu managed to duck at the last minute,he then heard a scream as all around him streams of fire started to shoot from the walls

"They planned this,we are trapped like flies in a oven"todoroki stated dodging the beams as his ice was useless

"Can't you freeze them?" Shoji asked through the coms

"No,it's too hot,the ice melts instantly"todoroki explained

"I feel so cold all the sudden" shoji stated before todoroki noticed he was getting frostbite way faster than usual,he then looked at the floating orb

"It's absorving our body heat,what a truly terrifying ability" shoto deduced

"Do you hear any more sizzling?" Shoto asked

"Everywhere except the third floor,that's where they were" shoji deduced as all might announced 5 minutes remained

Doing their best to dodge the fire and some bombs Yaoyorozu placed,they finally made their way to the floor where the bomb was located to see it was full of vapor from the melted ice.

"The fireball came from here,the ice is all melted" shoji pointed out as they heard claps from around them

"Bravo,you figured it out,now comes the fun part,for me at least" the door in front of them melted to reveal antonio seemingly unfazed by the extreme heat they felt when the door vanished and close to the bomb was Yaoyorozu surrounded by fans to help her sustain the heat

Before anything else happened bakugou covered antonio in ice,except his head,but he never ceased to smile

"You may have caused us trouble with your fireballs,now,we are in different levels" todoroki said going pass antonio

"Yeah,you ice is strong,but you forgot one tiny detail " antonio stated making todoroki look at him

"I don't need my arms to fight you"he said as [disco inferno] appeared in front of todoroki doing a horizontal chop releasing and fire projectile,todoroki was able to duck under it but shoji wasn't so lucky and got hit directly leaving a large burn mark across his chest and sending him into a wall,losing no time todoroki shot a barrage of ice in the wooden stand "DANROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

[disco inferno] unleashed a stream of flames which formed into a large fist burning through the ice and slamming into todoroki knocking him out and burning his clothes

"MATCH OVER" all might announced as time was up,as soon as it was announced all the heat and burning sensation the hero team was feeling was suddenly gone and they were quite as good as new

"So who was the mvp of this match?" All might asked

"I think it was Yaoyorozu,since she tried her best to make sure the bomb was secure and had to handle not only the sabotage of the ice but also how her partner was sabotaging her for the itense heat he was creating" elaborated tsuyu as all might nodded

MATCH 3: Katsuki bakugou and iida tenya vs garu and shaka

The hero team was waiting while the 5 minutes was up,while that happened they were talking

"Bakugou,you used to attend the same school as our opponents didn't you? Have any ideas on how their powers work or how they fight" iida asked waving his arms

"I never bothered to learn anything about them,they are just losers,when this match start i'll just blow them away and win,you just try to keep up" he answered nonchalantly

"B-but shouldn't we think of a plan,if we want to win we should really-" he didn't finish as all might announced the start of the match

"GO"

As soon as he said that bakugou exploded the door in front of them to see garu casually standing there,he looked at the two heroes and waves at them,iida was skeptical and suspicious as to why their opponent would just be there,alone nonetherless,but bakugou didn't bother and charged straight into action.

"Here i come snow white" bakugou screamed propelling himself with his explosion,but as soon as he approached he was immediately bound by red chains

"I guessed your pride would blind you once again,shaka has a range of 75 meters,we always tell you but you don't care,because it didn't mattered to remember things about 'useless losers who will never be heroes',well look at us now" garu said looking at bakugou trapped by his feet before looking at iida

"Before you say anything,no,i am not acting to sound like a villain for the exercise's sake,every word i say,i mean it" he explained as iida lowerwd his head in understanding

"Shaka,pull bakugou away,give us space" garu said through his comn as some chains that were bounding bakugou were used as spider legs to carry him away" garu then sighed in relief

"Now with that dealt with,come at me with all you got,hero" he said acting as a villain

Using his quirk iida charged at him with full speed,to his surprise the wall on his left burst foward hitting him and making him fall to the ground,he looked confused before charging again with the same happening again and again

"That is my ability,called higher or lower,i can make anything gets faster or slower,if slower it basically acumulates any kinetic energy and when it's released it's like it was hit all at once"garu explained

Iida understood and broke through a wall

He charged at garu bursting one of the wall aiming and kick at the pilot's body,but [jetpack blues] grabbed his legs and threw him a few feet away,once again charging in with a flurry of kicks,but [jetpack blues] was able to easily dodge all of them,exploiting the opening iida left [jetpack blues] used his long arms to sweep iida's legs,while he was on the ground he was pummeled by the fast barrage of punches "jiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyu" iida was knocked down long enough to be aprehended,meaning the match was over

"MATCH OVER"

After that match ended,the rest of the class had a match against each other,in the end of class, they were dismissed and left talking about what they together about the class.

Little did they know,they were being watched by a crow perched on a nearby tree,after everyone was out of sight,the crow flew all the way across town to a regular shack near the outskirts on a shady looking bar,where it landed on the hand of a man missing a eye

"Let's see what you got" the owner said as the crow morphed into a spider and entered the empty eye socket before transforming into the man's eye,he thn turned to the figure next to him before putting on his glasses

"Call stefan,tell him we have our targets" the man said as the screen went black.

END

This is all for today,damn this is the longest chapter i have ever done

Izuku's costume is basically funny valentine's costume but green

Ps:reminding that,if anyone has any stand/music ideas just send in the comments,i will try to find a way to use it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:panic issues, the hot wind sings for us

VILLAIN HIDEOUT (one week ago)

"im saying this is the perfect opportunity to kill all might and show what the nomu can do!" shigaraki shouted scratching his neck harder.

"i think its too risky,you entire plan is based on if all might will be there" kurogiri explained before being interrupted

"which he will" the boy continued

"what if he isn't,then we will be showing our secret weapon to the world without reason,then all might will be ready" the bartender said as the hand covered boy lowered his head in defeat

"then what should we do,we can't let that opportunity go to waste!"shigaraki continued to whine

"i thought you would say that,so i did some searching and found perfect candidates for the job" said kurogiri placing a file in front of shigaraki,who eyed it curiosuly before he opened and started to examine it and seeing the pictures of 6 men in their twenties"who are this people,why show me this" he asked reading through the file

"they are a mercenary group from brasil,one of the best i ever seen,they are organized,effective and better of all,stand users"kurogiri elaborated making shigaraki widen his eyes,it was surprising to find stand users in modern days,especially a whole group of them,stands were naturally stronger than quirks so it could prove useful

"not only can they really cause some trouble,but if they fail ,none of our operations will be compromissed" kurogiri continued to talk,but shigaraki was pretty much all in at that point "alright,bring them here,i wish to hire them" the boy said as kurogiri nodded and created a portal that he crossed

UA ACADEMY(modern day)

class 1A stood in class awaiting their teacher,when iida burst through the door "the teacher is coming,everyone in their seats"he basically ordered

"dude,you're the only one who isn't seated" said kaminari,making iida realize it was true and seated mumbling to himself,when aizawa walked through the door

"alright listen up,today we are doing special rescue training,the facility is far away and we will be there for a long time,so wearing your costumes are optional,get ready and meet me outside and be hasty about it" he explained leaving the classroom with a box of juice

the students merely looked at each other before heading to get changed,after a few minutes everyone were in their costumes except for garu who wore a blue short sleeved hoodie and blue -and- black shorts with red sneakers

"garu-san,why did you choose not to wear your costume today?"asked iida curious

"i sent my costume back for a few modifications,i realized it was hard to breath and see inside that suit" he explained

The class went outside to where aizawa was waiting for them near a bus "alright everyone,get in the bus" he ordered,after everyone obeyed they drived off.

After a few minutes they arrived at their destination,everyone was impressed by the building,it was massive with USJ written on the front with large golden letters

"This place is awesome,i can't wait to do some rescue training" exclaimed uraraka excited to izuku and iida

"Yeah,i am excited as well" said izuku smiling "is one of the reasons i want to become a hero,to help people as best as i can" he continued,they entered the facility and the inside was just as big as the outside with various areas to simulate various situations

"Alright,quiet down" aizawa said looking around

"The rescue teacher should be here by now,you brats stay put while i go check where he is" he said walking off

Aizawa walked towards the teacher's lounge,when he was almost there he started to hear a strange sound,it sounded like a melody? He looked around to see where it could be coming from 'strange,there was no speakers last time i check' he thought,his eyes started getting heavy,he started to feel tired and sleepy

"Why am I feeling so tired all the sudden,i slept at least 5 hour last night,this can't be natural,dammit" it was all he said before he passed out from tiredness and fell to the ground

Back with the students,they were started to think something was off,it has been 10 minutes since aizawa left and no sign of any pro around

"This is weird,Aizawa-sensei should be back by now,think something happened?" Asked Kaminari

They suddenly started to hear a rather loud song,everyone looks at jiro who raises her hand in defense "hey don't look at me,these headphones aren't even plugged in a song player" she said,after a few seconds kirishima collapsed on the floor,iida checked on him

"He is just sleeping" he sighed in relief before all the boys started falling asleep and collapsing on the floor

The girls were beginning to panick,the teachers were missing and a strange melody made the boys fall asleep,they then heard footsteps and grouped up in a circle so they had each other's backs

"'Phiu phiu',would you look at this,didn't expect to see such cuties in japan,especially not ms top heavy over there" said a cocky sounding voice,all girls turned to a nearby mountain to see a man sitting there.

The man was young,around 19 years old, tall and had a lean build,he was wearing a white T-shirt with grey jeans and black shoes he had tanned skin and a earring on his ears,his hair was cut very short,on his hands a weird looking red-and-blue guitar and a huge smirk on his face

"Who are you,and what do you want?" Asked momo as the man laughed

"My name is Henrique Amorim,what my friends want don't matter to you,but I am here to make sure you don't interfere with our more elaborate plans,but I didn't expect you girls to be so organized and competent,they usually panic pretty fast" he said continuing to play his guitar

The girls suddenly started feeling very hot and sweating quite a lot

Ochako breathed heavily before collapsing due to the heat

"You might be wondering what's happening,since you will all collapse any minute now,i might as well explain" he said completely unaffected the heat and never ceasing to play his guitar while momo fell on top of antonio

"This guitar right here,is no ordinary instrument,this guitar is called [CANTE POR NOS] and it is my stand,with it i can play a song which pacify people making them sleep or leaving them in a pacific state,while it always works on men,it onyl works on women that are tired,the heat however is a totally different story" he explained

Jiro tried to keep standing,using any force she could muster she shoved her earjack on her leg shooting a soundwave at the guitar player

"Think that little sound blast can beat mine?" He exclaimed,shooting a large soundwave of his own,which not only overpowered jiro's but hit the standing girls,while it didn't really hurt it left them dazed

He started laughing when suddenly a blast of fire hit him head on,he screamed in pain as he was thrown in a nearby rock "w-w-what?" Henrique asked himself to see antonio standing completely fine with [disco inferno] in front of him,'he should be asleep,how' he then realized the italian had headphones on,he gritted his teeth dodging another fire blast before two long vines grabbed him and pulled him back

The vines pulled him all the way down the mountain into the city are,where another boy was boy was around 19 as well,he had pale skin and was one head shorter than Henrique,he was wearing a black shirt with white shorts and sandals,his hair was unkept and looked like it wasn't cut in months,he was hunched down playing games on his phone

"I told you going to greet and mock them wasn't a good idea,like your other ideas" he said in a mocking tone not looking away from the screen

"Come on ,Andre,what was my last idea that went wrong?" Henrique asked the hunched over boy

Who started counting on his fingers

"The time you thought it was a good idea to set fire to a paper in the middle of the house" he said before continuing

"That time you locked the door and it broke the lock,trapping us in the house"

"Or that time you closed your eyes while driving?" He counted before Henrique stopped him

"Okay okay,you have a point,but if it wasn't for that fire boy we would have knocked them all by now,with our stands combined nothing except deaf and heatproof people can stop us,what are you even doing?"he said triumphantly

Andre pointed to the side where he summoned his was a long white flower with two long arms that grew of a cylindrical furnace,it was releasing some kind of gas into the air

"Relax and trust me,as long as we can take care of that heatproof boy,my stand [VENTO QUENTE] will make sure everyone around here is either passed out or dies from the heat" andre said darkly returning to his game

END

This is it for today,yeah,sorry for the shortee chapter,i just wante to introduce some of the foes and build the villains for the USJ arc,I decided to differ a little because honestly i am tired of every story be the same

See ya


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Cut one head another shall grow,babalos and old town road.

Antonio looked at the standing girls with a stressed and confused look on his face

"You look like you ran a marathon in the saara desert" he said making jiro scowl

"Sorry if not all of us are heat resistant" she said barely being able to stay awake

"Sorry,anyways,we need to stop whoever is causing this before our fellow classmates die from the heat and dehydration" he said making the others worry even more

"Well,the...guitar guy... was pulled somewhere ... in that direction" jiro said between breaths pointing to where Henrique was pulled before collapsing,but antonio caught her

"Stay here and try to keep yourself and the others hydrated,i'll deal with our enemies" he said putting his headphones back on heading off to where jiro pointed

Antonio looked at the mountain 'walking around will take time i don't have,but climbing may alert the enemy of where i am' he thought before a idea came to mind,looking at the stone wall in front of him smiling,summoning [disco inferno] he placed his hand on the mountain,took a few seconds before he burned the stone around his hand,looking at the hole antonio smiled even more "how's this for a stealth attack" he said to himself.

back on the other side of the mountain,henrique started to play his guitar again so the students wouldn't wake up while andre just played on his phone as [vento quente] continued to make the area hotter by the second before his cellphone ringed

"aw man,almost had high score,anyways,what's up?" he asked the caller

"how's the plan going?" the caller asked

"nice,everyone is either sleeping or collapsing,well,except one person but we got it covered" andre said smugly

"alright,but watch out,we all now henrique isn't very careful,just hold em off while Johnny gets in position" the caller said before hanging the call

"heads up henrique,i feel our guest coming" andre said putting his phone away

"How do you know?" Henrique asked getting up anyways

"I had [vento quente] plant seeds all around us,they feel every vibration and send it to me" andre explained "hmm,weird,i feel him but the vibrations come from below?" He asked in confusion as his partner raised a eyebrow

Suddenly a pillar of flame erupted from the ground between them,making Henrique fall back startled,and slightly harming andre,due to his stand being close to the hole,he grunted in pain as slight burn marks appeared on his body,from the hole came antonio with [disco inferno] floating close by "here you are esseri marci*" antonio shouted at the villains before trying to punch andre,but he dodged and stretched his hand making varios vines come out of the ground wrapping around the italian's limbs immobilizing him

"gotcha,now stay still while i dismantle you" andre growled

antonio felt the vines starting to pull his limbs and quickly used his stand to burn the vines falling to the ground,andre mumbled before calling [vento quente] to protect him,the stand's furnace heated up releasing a few flames throught the slits,[vento quente] released a burst of hot air hitting antonio directly,he hissed in pain as he was pushed back a few feet away.[disco inferno]absorbed most of the heat but the user still suffered slight burns,antonio looked at his opponent just in time to see arm coming,he jumped to the side dodging it,[disco inferno] put his hands together creating a fireball,noticing this andre ordered andre to heat up

"inferno pepper !" "ozone crusher!" both screamed as [disco inferno] shot a fire fist while [vento quente] shot a fist of hot steam,both attacks clashed

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME MARIO BROS" Henrique insulted lifting his arm to string his guitar

"dammit, WAIT" andre's plead fell on arrogant ears as henrique brought his arm down releasing a sonic blas hitting both friend and foe and pushing them off the mountain

andre used the seeds he planted early to save himself while antonio was able to grab andre's feet with [disco inferno] long range and was pulled with him,both landed but antonio didn't let go,instead using it to further attack andre,the skinny boy used his stand and managed to hold the italian using it's left hand

"stay still" henrique said holding [cante por nos] like a axe as the edges became sharper and brought it down on antonio's head,the italian was able to pull his head back,pulling [vento quente]'s arm with him making henrique cut it off ,andre screamed in pain as he soon suffered the same was quite shocked,but lost no time using the opportunity to slicing [cante por nos] in half making it useless and knocking henrique down.

andre looked at his stump before directing his gaze at antonio.

"[VENTO QUENTE] ACABA COM ESSA DESGRAÇA" he screamed in another language while his stand advanced,but antonio was faster and struck him in the neck knocking him out.

with both atackers dealt the heat slowly dispersed ,antonio went back to the other students to check on them and to his relief he was able to stop [vento quente] in time,he still used his stand to absorb the overstacked heat of his classmates to make them recuperate faster,unfortunely not everyone woke up right now the only ones awake were:ochako,izuku,yaororozu,garu,kirishima,kaminari,iida,todoroki,antonio,mina and shoji.

those who woke up were discussing what happened

"stand users,and two of them? you sure" garu asked as antonio nodded

"completely sure,they users called them [cante por nos] and [vento quente] i believe,not a language i understand though" antonio said

"does anyone know what language this might be" garu asked,there was just silence until todoroki stepped up

"i know,it's portuguese,brazilian portuguese to be more especific" he explained in his usual stoic way

"wow,how do you know this?" asked kaminari

"my father being the number 2 hero goes in a lot of reunions between hero agencies all across the world,brazil is one of them" he answered

"I AM SURPRISED KID,YOU KNOW YOUR STUFF" said a unfamiliar voice

the teens looked near a building,where three figures walked out

the one on the left was tall,around 1.90m,similar build to henrique,he wore a white hoodie,black shorts and brown sneakers,his hair was neck lenght and blonde.

the one on the right was medium sized around 1.80m,he was stockier and had long brown hair and shades covering his eyes,he wore a soccer team shirt woith blue-and-white shorts and green sneakers

the one on the middle,possibly the leader,was shorter than the others,around 1.75m but he was more muscular compared to the others,he had black curly hair,his skin was darker,he wore a grey-and-orange hoodie that was somewhat tight,long blue pants and grey sneakers

"hello,i am stefan,these are arthur and johnny,and we are here to kill you" he said simply

before anything else could happen todoroki launched a barrage of ice directly at the three villains

"that was easy"cheered mina

"too easy" said todoroki suspiciously

not long after the wall was shattered in a million pieces,the students saw stefan step up surrounded by a grey aura,johnny surrounded by a green and yellow aura and arthur surrounded by a red aura

"how rude,let's show these guys how to play" stefan smirked

"[BABALOS]" shouted arthur,as his aura enveloped him and formed american football gear with various spikes and a visored helmet hiding his face

"[OLD TOWN ROAD]" johhny shouted,out of nowhere came a large white horse with glowing red eyes pulling a large wagon,on said wagon had a red skinned faceless cowboy with 2 pistols and a large cannon on the back of the wagon ,shooting footballs that exploded on contact

"[SEDE PRA TE VER]" stefan said finally,not showing his stand yet, but creating various copies of himself surrounding the students

"like i said,you can't win,now you die on the beach " stefan said simply

END

this is for today,next chapter will end the USJ arc

so tell me,was the chapter too rushed,was the trio intrduced well at the end,tell me

STANDS GLOSSARY

STAND NAME:[CANTE POR NOS]

USER:HENRIQUE AMORIM

SPECIAL ABILITY:Produces a melody that pacifies people and put them to sleep,only works on men though

STATS:

POWER-D

SPEED-NULL

DURABILITY-E

RANGE-EAR REACH

PRECISION-D

POTENTIAL-B

STAND NAME:[VENTO QUENTE]

USER:ANDRE LUIS

SPECIAL ABILITY:RELEASES HOT GAS/STEAM,CAN PLANT SEEDS HE CONTROL AND MAKE A CONCENTRATED HEAT BUBBLE

STATS:

POWER-D

SPEED-C

DURABILITY-C

RANGE-A

PRECISION-E

DEVELOPMENT-D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: final showdown,USJ concludes

Stefan grinned at the student's distressed faces as they walked closer,clapping his hands.

"what's wrong?lost your confidence students?"he asked sacastically,looking especially at todoroki.

stefan suddenly looked up at some cameras on the cealing of the facilty and pulled his phone,making the surrounding clones vanish

"now,CH"he said,the cameras buzzed pointing at the group of students,out of them a beam of eletricity that after strucking the group made them disappear,except for antonio,who stood before stefan,looking worried

stefan looked at his teammates

"Arthur you go to the forest area,johnny you go to the city area" he ordered as both nodded their own way and headed to their intended destinations

FOREST AREA-todoroki,kirishima,mina,garu

the gour students suddenly appeared at the forest area,todoroki looked around.

"we were separated by that beam from the cameras"shoto deduced

"how,none of them had a energy based quirk"kirishima said

"those were no quirks,they are all stand users,and very powerful ones at that" garu clarified

"the leader called someone before the camera hit us,maybe there is a 6th member we aren't aware of" todoroki said before a large tree was thrown at todoroki,who had no time to react

"watch out!" kirishima shouted,pushing todoroki and taking the hit instead ,flying back

"give up" said arthur,walking casually at the group

"never to a creep like you" said mina shooting blobs of acid at the villlain,but to her surprise it did nothing more than just stain his armor

he looked down and grabbed a blob of acid using his hand,inspecting it before throwing it at the ground

"worthless and weak,like the rest of you" he insulted,before charging

todoroki tried to attack the stand user,just for the ice to immedietly break like glass as soon as it made contact

"fools[babalos] is indestructible!" arthur shouted slamming his head directly at todoroki's stomach,knocking the air out of him before whipping his head up making the multicolored haired boy fly up before falling hard on the ground.

"todoroki![jetpack blues] slow him down" garu unleashed his stand

"jiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyujiyu" the stand unleashed a barrage attemtping to stop the charging figure

"Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrraaaaaaaaaaaaa*"arhtur screamed trying to charge through the fast punches that while didn't cause real damage pushed him back drastically

"JIYU"[jetpack blues] gave one final punch which made his arm crack and blood spill out,garu grunted as his own arm was damaged and covered in blood

"not so tough huh"mocked arthur as he punched [jetpack blues] on the gut,before headbutting him,breaking part of it's mask

kirishima looked at the scene in front of him,with todoroki still recovering from the hard impact and garu's nose and arm bleeding,he looked at his own hands cursing he wasn't strong enough,he had to save his friends,he mustered all the strength and courage and charged at noticed his classmate charging at the red clad villain,seeing a opportunity he ordered [jetpack blues] to attack with his harmed arm again,which did not go unnoticed by arthur.

"wanna break that arm even more,fine by me!" he mocked,headbutting the arm again,making garu grunt in pain as his arm broke even more,with more blood flying everywhere

arthur then kicked [jetpack blues] knee making garu fall on the ground,to his surprise garu looked up at him and smirked,he was about to knock that smile off his face when he was grabbed in a bear hug by kirishima,just like garu planned he used his stand's good arm to swipe arthur's legs,knocking him off balance and allowing kirishima to do a german suplex hitting arthur's head on the hard ground below,while the impact didn't hurt arthur,the whiplash on his neck certainly did.

"Gahhh" arthur let out a pained grunt as the whiplash made he spit some blood.

Kirishima did not let go yet,pushing his legs of the ground he flipped,once again standing facing arthur,still on his grasp,and lifted the blonde over his head holding his arms and legs and did a back breaker,making the villain scream in pain by the feeling of his body being pulled apart,kirishima tried to throw him on the ground but he recovered and landed with his feet on the ground,grabbing kirishima he headbutted the red head,and tackled him to the ground.

After arthur tackled kirishima,he started punching the red head repeatedly,who brought his hardened arms to protect himself but was slowly cracking bu the sheer force of the blows

"I'll make sure you break in a million pieces" he said now filled with anger

"Get away from him!" Screamed mina jumping at arthur,bringing him to the groud,mina was then covered in a light blue color,she slammed her hands against [babalos] visor and continuously shot acid on the helmet

"That won't work,huh?" Arthur tried to boast but it fell short as he noticed the acid was slowly but surely beginning to melt his armor

"Not so tough now huh" garu smirked using arthur's own insult against him

"I used [jetpack blues] ability to make mina's acid corrode faster" he explained

"NO,I WON'T BE BEATEN SO EASILY" arthur screamed

His armor started glowing before it exploded pushing everyone and the acid away,without the armor,the students could see how beat up he was.

"[babalos]" his armor reformed,yet the damage done was still present

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU" he screamed with hints of desperation in his voice.

"LET'S FINISH THIS LIKE REAL MAN" kirishima screamed hardening his right arm

Both men charged at each other,before the hardened fist met the red helmet,after a few seconds kirishima's arm cracked and started bleeding,arthur smirked before [babalos] cracked,and his eyes widened before kirishima used his remaining strength to push further,making the armor crack until it broke in half and exploded,sending kirishima back to his friends and arthur into a tree,unconscious.

they were relieved it was over,until they heard footsteps

CITY AREA-iida,mydoria,shoji

The three teens looked around,noticing they were at the city like area

"The city area,why send us here?" Asked mydoria outloud

"We were separated,we need to find the others" said iida desperate

"With stand users nonetheless,let's just hope they have garu or antonio with them,since shaka is sleeping we have to defeat them the old fashioned way" mydoria said,when shoji raised his hand

"Wait,i hear something coming this way,sounds like gallops?" He said

Before they could question any further,the wall besides them was shattered as the large horse from before charged at them

"Carefull mydoria" iida shouted tackling izuku out of the way,to their surprise the horse just continued foward before turning to the right and vanishing

"It was that guy stand[old town road]" mydoria said alarmed

"Now makes sense why send us here,is the perfect place for a horse with all turns he can ambush us from" said iida

"Guys,we may have a problem" said shoji pointing down

The two other students followed his hand to a weird looking soccerball,iida approached it

"Why would he drop a soccerball if all things" iida though going to touch it

Shoji turned his arms into ears,he started to hear a faint bipping noise like a tracker or...,he widened his eyes and charged at the blue haired boy

"MOVE" he screamed pushing iida away,the football suddenly exploded into a large explosion with shoji getting the full blast

"AAAAARRRRGGGG" he screamed in pain

"SHOJI" shouted mydoria and iida went to check on him

"This is my fault" iida blamed himself for his classmate getting hurt

"Don't punish yourself,we could never know what stands are capable off,antonio's grandfather can fix any diseases with food" izuku explained as he summoned his stand

"[remember the name] shared feats,here this will make you heal faster "the stand supercharged shoji speeding up his healing to a sustainable state

"Thanks,mydoria" he said

[old town road] then came out another nearby wall,trying to trample the students

"Not this time" iida stated jumping in the air ,swinging his leg horizontally,decking the horse in the face,making it change course and go through another wall instead of following the road,as it entered the building,the cowboy on the wagon turned its empty gaze into iida and shot him in the shoulder before it vanished from sight into the building,iida fell on the ground grasping the wound

"We have to find a way to stop him,we can't stay here and just hope for some lucky shots against that thing,your a stand user mydoria,any idea how to deal with him"shoji said in a serious tone,mydoria shaked his head

"sorry but no,unlike quirks,stands have no specifc rules to follow,that includes a drawback" he said,making iida frown

"but" mydoria started again,making iida look with hope

"like quirks,stands fall in one of many types,i think this one is a automatic stand"he said,shoji raised a eyebrow

"how are you so sure?"he asked

"automatic stands,can act independant of their users will,but can only follow simple commands,but if we can knock the user it will deactivate" he said before using 'shared feats' on iida

"this is the plan,iida,you will run around and try to get it's attention,while me and shoji locate the user,just remember that 'shared feats' only lasts 5 minutes"he said as iida ran off

"shoji,i need you to focus on hearing anything suspicious around us"the six armed boy nodded as he was overcharged,being able to create three ears from each arm

iida was running around in a noticeable enough pattern to attract the villain,after a short while he stopped,standing still,he looked around trying to hear anything that could be a sign,that didn't last very much though as [old town road] once again burst through a wall,iida only looked at it enough to make sure it would follow him,and being immedietly shot by the faceless cowboy was a instant 'yes',losing no time he ran off leaving only a trail of dust he was running iida heard gallops,screeches and bullets zooming past him,which he used as a sign that stopping to run probably meant death,after dodging a few more bullet and running in circles,the stand seemed to get frustrated,shown when it started to throw the soccerbombs in front of iida ,who managed to dodge the large blast even if barely.

Iida then noticed he started to slow the 5 minutes were almost up,meaning the stand would catch up to him eventually

"whatever those two are doing they better do it fast" he said making another turn.

shoji focused deeply on any sound that wasn't iida or the stand running/shooting/exploding,after a while he heard vague mumbling,focusing on that direction,he eventually pinpointed where it was.

"mydoria,i found him,on the buildings!"shoji said triumphantly

on the top of the building,stood johnny looking at his stand chase the speedy teen

"come on,trample him and go to the next target,i still want to see the soccer game" johnny complained

"you can try that in prison" johnny widened his eyes,looking back to find shoji there

"how did you get here,all doors are locked"he asked desperatly searching his pockets

"i climbed,now give up"shoji said before attempting to grab the soccer lover,but he was quick,he tried to go into the building,but the door burst open as he touched it,revealing mydoria

"you have no where to go"izuku said with [remember the name] swing his finger from left to right

"no, i have one" johnny said pulling a flashlight from his pocket and jumping off the building

he flashed the light on the opposite building

"[old town road]WHITE HORSE"He screamed activating his stands special ability,as it emerged from the light,catching him and vanishing again

izuku and shoji climbed down,one lamppost blinked before [old town road] emerged from it knocking the students down,he continued to do this

after a while they had no idea how to stop him,except one,when it ermeged shoji stood in front of it ,and using all the strength he could muster held the horss strong legs

"it useless" johnny said,before iida kicked him full force,knocking him out and making [old town road]vanish

"finally,let's go help the rest" iida said before hearing footsteps

MOUNTAIN AREA-ochako,yaororozu,kaminari,antonio

the three students looked around as everyone vanished

"what,where is everyone" asked kaminari

"we must have been separated by that weird beam" yaororozu said

"we must help the others,who knows what they can be going through"ochako said worried

"uhhh,guys,i think we have bigger problems"said kaminari

the two girls looked to see as various copies of stefan surrounded them,and soon charged a them attacking with boxing moves,yaoyorozu smacked one away with her bo staff and tried to hit another,but was surprised when it just went through him

"what"she asked confused,didn't last losg as she was decked in the face by another clone

"pay attention girl" he said mockingly,throwing another punch that was blocked

ochako was dealing quite well,dodging as well as she could making them float,as he went to touch another one,her hand went through,she looked confused before another stefan punched through hitting her in the face

they were slowly getting overwhelmed,as their powers drawback were starting to show

"what's wrong,students?seeing double"one of the stefans mocked as they overwhelmed the students with numbers

yaorozu had a idea and created a heart beat monitor,using it she confirmed her theory

"uraraka,left" she warned as the bubbly girl dodged before touching the clone,making it float

"kaminari,right side" yaoyorozu warned,as the boy yelped and ducked before shocking the clone

by using momo as a guide they managed to fend off half the clones

"there is still half of them" cried kaminari charging up,but yaororozu stopped him

"wrong"she said walking through the clone,who scowled

"very smart girl,but i would be more worried about the italian"the clone said before vanishing

yaororozu widened her eyes,when she understood what she meant

"we need to find the antonio,he is in trouble" she said worried

"i found him" said ochako in a sad tone

yaororozu followed her hand and gasped in shock,on the middle of the USJ stood stefan,with his hands on his pocket as his stand flew by his was a black robot like humanoid,arms are rockets while forearms are steel bones,hands are covered by goalie gloves,has mathematical and chemical symbols across it's body,head is round with a eternal smile carved onto it,headphones over his ears,legs are like steel bones,feet have soccer shoes.

what was more shocking was that stefan was looking down at a completely beat and bloodied antonio,who layed in the ground,trying to get up

"being the one who single handedly defeated Henrique and Andre,i expected way more" he mocked in a dry tone

antonio stretched his arm in a attempt to reach a nearby flame,but his hand was stomped by stefan,making him scream in pain

the three students slided down the mountain and rushed over to save their friend,which did not go unnoticed

"how cute"he said,making even more clones,but this time every one had a stand as well

they continued to use the heart monitor to fight the clones,but with everyone with a stand,it was almost impossible,it soon failed when the monitor was broken,and the trio were surrounded

the various [sede pra te ver] cocked their fists back and unleashed a barrage of attacks on the trio

"sugakukukukukukukukukukukukukukkukukkukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku!SUGAKU!*" it screamed pummeling the students who tried unsuccesfully to block their attacks and were thrown near to antonio and stefan

"it felt like i was hit by various trains at once" kaminari said weakly

"see,you are nothing without stands quirks beating stands are possible but very illogical"he said in a dry tone

"but we can still try"said yaororozu weakly as she smirked and created a large blanket

"now kaminari" she screamed,as stefan's eyes widened

"indiscrimenate charge 20,000 volts" kaminari screamed discharging all the eletricity in him,making all the clones dissapear and affecting stefan

uraraka got out of the blanket and charged at the mathematical boy

"this ain't over,[SEDE PRA TE VER] he called his stand to throw a deadly punch with intention of bashing uraraka's skull

"sugaku!"

uraraka panicked but did not falter,and waited until the last possible second and ducked,sliding through stefan's legs making him then grabbed his legs and spunned around rapidly throwing him in a nearby wall

"you won't,huh" stefan started before noticing yaoyorozu had a bazooka

"shut up" she said shooting a rocket at him,when it exploded it released a hardening foam,trappping him on the wall

after stefan was knocked out,all the clones the others were fighting vanished

END

that took a whole day to write,but i hope it was a satisfying conclusion for this arc,and next arc will be the sports festival

glossary

bora-let's go

sugaku-math

STAND GLOSSARY

STAND NAME:BABALOS

USER:ARTHUR

SPECIAL ABILITY:A INDESTRUCTIBLE ARMOR

STATS:

POWER-B

SPEED-D

DURABILTY-A

RANGE-E

PRECISION-E

DEVELOPMENT-E

STAND NAME:OLD TOWN ROAD

USER:JOHNNY

SPECIAL ABILITY:SERVES AS TRANSPORT,AS WELL AS SHOOTING BOMBS AND BULLETS,CAN ALSO TELEPORTS THROUGH BRIGHT LIGHTS

STATS:

POWER-D

SPEED-B

DURABILITY-B

RANGE-A

PRECISION-D

DEVELOPMENT-D

STAND NAME:SEDE PRA TE VER

USER:STEFAN

SPECIAL ABILITY:CAN CREATE CLONES,BUT HALF OF THE CLONES CREATED WILL BE ILLUSIONARY AND UNPHYSICAL

STATS:

POWER-A

SPEED-A

DURABILITY-C

RANGE-D

PRESICION-A

DEVELOPMENT-B


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7:let'so go to the arcade and rage against the machine

shortly after the villains were defeated,anyone who was still sleeping woke up,with that the heroes arrived to apreehend the villains and some medics were also called to treat the wounded students,mainly antonio,garu and shoji,as well as treat other less serious injuries like iida's bullet wounds.

the villains were loaded in a police truck,with midnight accompanying them so they wouldn't wake up to use their stands,since stands are so rare,there isn't a real way to stop disable them like quirks,making them very more dangerous than normal villains.

the students who were unharmed or already checked by the medics were talking with each other

"you really fought them?can't believe i slept the whole time"said sero

"it seems they were pretty tough"said jiro slightly concerned for her classmates

"yeah,they definetly were stronger than any quirk i seen"said kirishima

bakugou saw garu approachin them and with a rather cocky smile he asked

"what did those fuckers looked like?i guess pretty scary to leave you all fucked up"he said

"the one who put us all to sleep were a guitar,and a flower according to antonio,the others were american football,a horse,and the last one humanoid just like ours"he explained nonchalantly,which made bakugou's eye twitch,he then walked to izuku angrily

"a flower?a plant? a freaking horse?!,you must be pretty shity to get hit so much,deku!"he said insulting deku,who immedietly punched him on the cheek,making him fall on the ground

"what the fuck,dek-"he barked before [remember the name] stepped on his chest (imagine him on the same pose as killer queen when he stepped on koichi)

"you don't know the hell some of us have goon through today alone,being someone who slept throughout the whole fight you have no right to judge us,and DON'T call me deku!my name is izuku mydoria,and i won't take your shit no more"mydoria let out all his emotions building up the last years before his stand punched the ground near bakugou's head,leaving a hole

mydoria felt hands on both his shoulder,turning around he saw garu and shaka looking at him

"let it go,izuku,he is not worth it,come,eraserhead wants to talk with us"said shaka with a uncharacteristic serious face

"you're right,sorry"mydoria recomposed himself,recalling his stand and walking away,leaving bakugou looking at him with a shocked and surprised expression

the students gathered in the entrance of the USJ as aizawa stood there waiting,he looked more stressed than usual

"im glad everyone is okay,and except a few cases,everyone is fine,first thing i have to say is"he started in a dead serious tone,making students tense

"in behalf of the other teachers,i am sorry for not being there when you needed us,and that none of you are in trouble since it was a act of self defense"he said making the students calm down

"everyone can go home for the day,but don't expect the coming days to be any easier undertand?"he said as everyone nodded before heading off to get changed

LATER

bakugou was heading home,before kirishima caught up to him

"what do you want shitty-hair" bakugou asked

"me and the guys will go a arcade later,wanna go as well?"kirishima asked

"not in the mood,just leave me alone"he said walking off

"sheesh,someone's angrier than usual"the red hair said to himself,before walking away

LATER IN THE AFTERNOON

a few hours after everyone went home,kirishima,kaminari,sero,sato,mydoria,mina and ochako gathered up and started heading to a nearby arcade.

after walking a few minutes they arrived at their destination,it was a red building with a banner of a rocket coming out of a arcade machine with "flashpoint arcade" written underneath

"here's the place,seems promising"said kirishima

inside the interior was what you could expect from a arcade,but the important part was the games,which had a ,what was weird was it was empty,with no one else in sight except the 7 teens and a guy on the far corner playing a on one of the machines

"weird,figure such a place would have a decent amount of clients"said kirishima confused

"maybe is because this place is quite new,dont worry about that,let's just play"said mina as the others nodded

for the next hour or so the 7 teens went to play different games,some where remastered games from the last era like "bioshock" or "borderlands",while others were brand new,they had fun for a while.

sato had just finished playing a food-based fighting game,he looked around and saw the guy from earlier still playing the same game as before,he looked at the arcade machine,it said "super smash ",the large teen recognized it as a trendind game from years ago

"hey guys check this game out,this is for 4 players!"he called kaminari,sero while the other 4 were playing another co-op game called "overcooked"

"smash bros,seems cool,let's play"said sero going up to the guy playing the game.

he was taller than sato,around 1.92M,his hair was short on the sides but large and puffy on the top,he wore a large black zipped up hoodie with CH on the back in golden color and large letters ,contrasting the black,he had black pants and boot-like shoes,but while being taller than the group he was stocky and a little out of shape compared with the students but looked around 19 years old

"hey,mind if we play a bit"sero asked politely,the large teen,who just finished a match,he looked to them

"sure,just don't be mad if you lose "he said,his voice was a little deep but pretty young sounding

"oh you're up"said sero as the three friends walked up to play.

kirishima picked donkey kong,kaminari picked pikachu and sato picked king dedede while the stranger picked bowser

they played a few matches,with the stranger winning every single one,but they were having fun

they were going to start another match when the large teen's phone ringed

"hold up a second,hello carlos here"said the now named carlos

"it's you,called soon,huh?no,no yet,i'm on the arcade,i'll look to it after i am done,okay,bye"he talked on the phone

"sorry,bout that,a friend called"he said,his tone slighly changing

they played the match,until carlos recieved a photo making him look and lose the match

"yeah,i won"said sato in triumph

carlos looked at the pictures scrolling down

"these are the ones,don't seem so hard'he muttered to himself before his eyes layed in a few particular pictures,he quickly looked at the other teens before looking down

"hey,what about another match,you all against me"he asked the 3 friends

"isn't that unfair?" asked kaminari

"nonsense,is just a new idea"carlos said

"sure"said the 3 teens

they picked their usual characters,except for carlos who picked a weird looking was large in size,on his head wore a horned helmet with a white psycho mask,his torso was large and muscular and resembled a large jacket with samurai-like shoulder guards and his back a large spiky green shell,his hands were covered by gautlets with RATM on the knuckles of each gauntlet,his legs were thinner and slighly green,resembling shorts,his right leg had armored knee-lenght boot and his left leg was a mechanical peg leg

the heroes in training found the newcomer a little weird and out of place,but just continued,and the game started to bug out,the new character was extremely strong beating them in just a few hits,and any hit he would take wouldn't count,this went on until they lost without hiitng carlos once

"we lost!man he was OP"complained sero

"we,i bet my friends felt the same thing,when you beat them to submission"carlos said darkly as the arcade started to freak out with the strange fighter looking at the screen,before it glitched and his face covered the whole screen

the 3 teens got startled as all the aracde machines started doing this.

sato suddenly was grabbed by a arm coming from one of the machines before being pulled into it

what the?heeelp"he screamed as he was pulled in,soon after kaminari and sero were pulled in as well

kirishima and mina were pulled in as well,as they were touching the arcades,noticing this mydoria pulled uraraka just in time as the arm tried to grab here

"what's happening?[remember the name]"izuku asked while his stand punched the arcade making it stop,he helped uraraka stand up and both tried to ran

"we have to find some pros"uraraka said,but one of the arcade machines blocked the door

"i don't think so,you got my friends locked away,now you will be locked away for ever! and here my [RAGE AGAINST THE MACHINE] rules!"he screamed as he was pulled into a arcade machine

after he was pulled in the machine,it was covered in energy before it changed shape,becoming the mysterious character from the game but way larger,it was surrounded by eletricity,raising his arms all the other arcades started floating around

"GAME OVER HEROES"it screamed charging at mydoria trying to punch him,but [remember the name]protected him

"oh,the one who defeated johnny!"he said as the 2 stands threw punches at each other

"mumble" "sansho*" both stands shouted their respective shouts as they punches

"he is slow but he packs a punch"thought izuku

while uraraka stood behind him worried

"he looks stronger than the guy at USJ"she thought

izuku managed to get a few hits in,but any damage he would cause just healed by him absorbing energy from one of the aracde machines

"it seems like he is in full charge,wait,that's it!"izuku thought

"i got it"he said out loud

"oh no you don't!" [rage against the machine] shouted in carlos voice as it unleashed a barrage of attacks at the green haired boy

"sanshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshoshosho"it attacked izuku with the heavy barrage of blows,overwhelming izuku's stand,delivering a uppercut making [remember the name] spread his arms

"right now" izuku shouted as his stand activated 'shared feats' and overcharged [remeber the name]

"what is this energy,i can feel every eletronic from the surrounding cities,too much"he screamed as he started absorbing way more than he could handle

"NOOOOO" he shouted before he exploded,making every arcade machine fall to the ground

"is it over"asked uraraka,as the screens lit up,she and izuku prepared for anothe battle

the screens lit up and after a few seconds they shot a beam of light as many,many teenagers were freed from their eletronic prison

"thanks,we've been trapped in there for hours"said one of the teens

"guys,what happened?all i remember is a bright light"asked mina rubbing her temples

"we were attacked by the last member of that group from earlier"he said,they heard groans,and turned to see carlos on top of a busted arcade machine

"you are going nowhere villain"said the students as the large teen looked at them as sero called the police

"yet you say that while talking in a phone!"he laughed as his stands face appeared on sero's phone

"ahhh"he yelled startled,throwing the phone on the ground

"gotcha"said carlos as [rage against the machine]came out of the phone,grabbing it's user dragging him into phone,before it fried the device,escaping

the friends left the arcade

"at least we saved those teens,anyone up for pizza"asked kirishima as everyone nodded except uraraka

"17:00!"gotta go,i have to babysit a kid,extra money stuff,bye"she said before leaving

3 HOURS LATER

after going home and taking a shower she went to the house she was supposed to babysit,it was a large two-story house,it was very knocked on the door and was greeted by the mother a beatiful woman with tanned skin and large flowing black hair,besides her a average looking man,probably the husband,both in formal suits

"thanks for staying the weekedn with our son for us,helps a lot"the woman said kindly

"no worries,when you return,so i can calculate the price"uraraka said kindly

"sure,we come back on sunday morning,we pay you by then"the mother said as she nodded

uraraka followed her to a playground like room,where a 7 year-old with long brown hair dressed in spiderman pijamas played with cars

"hey,alvaro,this is the nice lady who will take care of you while we are away"the mother said,as the kid came to greet her

"just make sure he gets dinner by 21:00 and sleeps by 23:00,and if you hear noises on the house,don't worry about it,it's probably our other son,oh,alvaro is still fully developing his quirk so watch for that"she said

after a few more instructions,the parents left,uraraka sat down and started to entertain the child by playing with him and making things float,while following him through the top floor,she looked at a few photos from in particular caught her eye,it was alvaro and his parents on disney land but there was one more person on the picture,it seemed familiar,but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"im hungry miss"alvaro said

"want some food?,okay"she said as both went to the kitchen,she then fed him his food while he watched videos on his I-pad,it went well,until the screen started to flicker and distort,before a very-familiar image popped up,the face of the stand on the arcade,realizing it uraraka pulled alvaro away making the ipad fall in the floor

the bubbly girl started to panica million thoughts crossing her mind,had he followed her,why was he there,would he harm the child,were some of the thoughts before the sound of buzzing eletricity startled her as a figure of complete eletricity started to climb out of the device,uraraka placed herself in front of the child as the figure climbed out of the i-pad before the energy reestabalized into the teen from the arcade in his full uraraka's surprise instead of alvaro getting scared or stratled,he got happy and ran,hugging the figure,uraraka got super worried now,before seeing what came next

"iqque,you're home"said alvaro hugging carlos,who lifted up him up in the air

"hey puffball,you nanny here yet..."he asked before noticing uraraka

END

this will be for today,this chapter ended being way longer than i expected

glossary

sansho-reference

stand glossary

STAND NAME:RAGE AGAINST THE MACHINE

USER:CARLOS H

SPECIAL ABILITY:ONLY EXISTS IN ELETRONICS BEING ABLE TO TRANSPORT THROUGH THEM,CAN ALSO PULL SOME IN/OUT THROUGH A SCREEN,BY INGULFING A ELETRONIC CAN MANIFEST IN REAL LIFE AS LONG AS SAID ELETRONIC STILL HAD BATTERY,AND BY USING A DEVOCE AS HOST HE ACTUALLY REDUCES HOW MUCH ENERGY IT CONSUMES

STATS:

(PHYSICAL FORM)

POWER-A

SPEED-B

DURABILITY-B

RANGE-D

PRECISION-C

DEVELOPMENT-C


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8:sports festival,race and road to big dreams

carlos happy expression instantly vanished when he noticed who he was looking at,and placed alvaro on the ground,pointing at uraraka.

"YOU!you're the girl from the arcade ,how did you find my house?why are you here?what were you doing with my brother!"he screamed startling alvaro,he then grabbed his phone which lighted up with his stand's face on it .

"it doens't matter now,you ain't leaving this house alive"carlos said tossing his phone in the air before it was engulfed in energy allowing the stand to manifest in the real world,making uraraka pale

"[rage against the machine] cave her skull in" carlos ordered,his stand raising his arm and bringing it down like a hammer on uraraka

"sansho"

the bubbly girl could only stare as the fist came down,until something jumped between her and and the attack.

carlos eyes widened as he recognized what it was.

"[rage against the machine] move your fist"he ordered,the stand hitting the ground beside uraraka instead

in front of uraraka stood a small figure,smaller than alvaro,it looked like a large marshmellow with a eternal smile and X shaped eyes

"a stand?"uraraka asked herself,before seeing alvaro covered in a white aura

"why did you do that puffball,i could have hurt you"carlos scolded alvaro as [rage against the machine] started to buzz,his eyes light up displaying a image of a message app

"message from mom,"me and your father left,sorry for not calling,be ,there's a babysitter there with your brother,so be nice" i guess you're the babysitter"carlos asked uraraka after reading the message,as she nodded slowly

"sorry for trying to,you know,kill you?" he attempted to apologize

"o-o-okay"she said snapping out of the shock

"your still in shock huh? puffball,show her your power"he said.

"be happy "alvaro said as his stand laughed and uraraka was covered in a bright orange aura and sudddenly felt very motivated and filled by happy memories making her smile

"what happened"she said as carlos made his stand disappear back into the phone and was now meddling with it

"that was [MARSHMELLO],my brother's stand,for now it can raise people's spirits making them motivated and happy,but not much more"carlos said

"anyways,i'll just go to my room,don't annoy me and you'll live another day"he said chuckling,confusing uraraka if he was serious or not.

after the tall figure left,alvaro resumed eating,uraraka grabbed his I-pad from the floor and gave it back to the 7-year the child ate and all was put in the sink or washed,uraraka took alvaro to his room where she read him a story making him fall asleep,as she was on the guest room watching TV,she felt her phone buzz,looking at it to see a audio message from a contact simply titled "unknown",she was confused but played the message anyways,what it said didn't made her feel much better

"don't think just because you are now babysitting my brother that all is fine and dandy,i won't forget about what you and your little boyfriend did,and if you even think about telling anyone about where i live and who i am,you and your family will have more than money to worry about,ochako uraraka i am watching you,goodnight"said a distorted voice before the contact name changed to a emoji of a eye followed by a hand pointing to a U.

MONDAY

mydoria,garu and shaka arrived together as always,they entered the room to see iida sitting down ready to class and antonio watching his stand attempt to do some tricks using a pack of cards

"what you doing antonio?"asked garu

"oh,hello there miei amici,just trying to have more control over my flames"he said while [disco inferno]shuffled the cards using his flames while being careful to not burn them

"antonio!i don't think you should be doing such risky activity in the middle of the classroom,you might burn something"iida reprimended out of nowhere,slightly startling the group

"give us a break lightning mcqueen,it's just party tricks,what could go wrong,besides evolving mentally is how a stand develop,you are basically stopping him from getting better,is that what you want to your fellow peers"responded shaka guilt tripping iida who didn't even realized it

"i see,i sincerely apologize for interrupting your development"he said as he bowed in forgiveness making the other three stand users snicker at shaka's influence.

eventually most students arrived and aizawa popped out of nowhere as usual and class started

"quiet up noisy brats"he said making the class fall in silence

"alright listen up,saturday the sports festival will take sports festival is a annual tradition in UA in which the students of each year compete in front of many pro heroes,which can choose you for a 1 week internship"he explained,the students started chatting and being hyped about it,aizawa just looked annoyed and activating his quirk made anyone shut up.

as he was about to commence the lesson,the door opened and a panting uraraka came through,she had bandages on her head

"you're late uraraka"said aizawa

"sorry aizawa-sensei,i had to see recovery girl first" she said sitting down and shutting up

after class evryone headed home,as they walked home some girls went to talk to uraraka

"hey,the babysitting was tough huh?"asked mina half-jokingly pointing at the bandage on her friend's head who laughed nervously

"it was a accident,the kid was fine though"she smiled sheepishly

ONE WEEK LATER

The time had finally come to the sports festival to begin,the students were ready and excited as they walked on the large arena where it would take place

"look at that place,it's huge"said mina seeing the sheer size of the arena through the bus they were in

"yeah,i bet it will be awesome,a chance to real show how capable and manly we are"said kirishima excitedly

when arriving there,they were met with another bus,which carried class 1B,which didn't seem too happy to be together,except to a few individuals

"greetings class 1A,i am kendo from 1b"said a kind looking girl with red hair

"i am tetsutetsu,let's do our all"said a silver haired boy who reminded some of the students of kirishima

"name's amas sureeb,nice to meet you"said a short,kind looking girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes

upon seeing the 1B students garu felt as if he gravitated towards them,but he didn't know why,after looking at his friend circle he could tell they felt the same.

as the students got ready in the locker rooms,in the stadium present mic was making a announcement.

"is a lot of people watching us,i am a little nervous"said toru

"c'mom guys,here we show that we REALLY are hero material"said kirishima pumping his fist in the air

"you don't seem nervous at all shaka"noted uraraka seeing the boy just casually put his arms behind his back

"why should I be?these kind of events are great for someone like me,so much negativity in one place,feels like a all you can eat buffet"he said in a maniacal tone making the girls sweatdrop.

todoroki said nothing and just looked over to his father on the benches

"GOOD MORNING VIEWERS ALL AROUND!AND WELCOME TO THE SPORTS FESTIVAL,TODAY WE WILL BE WITNESSING THE MIGHT AND EFFORT OF OUR NEWLY ACCEPTED FIRTS YEARS,WHERE THEY WILL COMPETE AND SHOW THEIR SKILLS THROUGH A SERIES OF CHALLENGES PLANNED SPECIALLY TO MAKE THEM GIVE THEIR ALL,WITHOUT FURTHER ADO,GIVE APPLAUSES TO OUR COMPETITORS ON THEIR FIRST TRIELA,THE OBSTACLE RACE!"the loud hero announced getting roars from the crowd as the students got set on the track,filled to their shock with various zero pointers and smaller robots

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS READY? !"present mic screamed announcing the start of the race.

as soon as it started todoroki used his ice to flash-freeze the are around him and the zero pointers to get a headstart and started running past the frozen metal,as he was passing through a robot it's legs melted making the torso fall towards him

"dammit,i have to dodge"he said to himself and used his ice to jump far enough

after he rolled to soft the landing,he raised his head as various students sprint past him,he looked back to see the inicial hazards he froze were nothing more than puddles and scraps of metal,he grit his teeth as he remembered who else was present in the race,and resumed to follow the other competitors

'i was careless,i didn't think antonio was capable of such destructio' he lectured himself using his ice as a slide to rush foward

Leading the race were antonio,covered in a flaming phoenix to fly foward and garu who was being held by [jetpack blues] using it turbine to hover.

not far behind were mydoria,projecting the legs of his stand on to his to run faster, bakugou propelling himself foward with his quirk and shaka who used his stand without summoning it to create a motorbike

"you won't surpass me deku!"barked bakugou trying to knock mydoria off balance,but the greenette ducked before swiping his legs making him lose balance and fall instead

"eat dust kacchan"mocked shaka as he passed on his bike

the competitors stopped in their tracks as they reached a huge gap

"it would be a obstacle race without obstacles right? [jet pack blues]"garu commented before his stand broke pieces onf the ground and threw tham over the edge,using 'higher or lower' he made the rocks basically stop in midair making a makeshift bridge

"smart garu"complimented antonio as he covered himself in a fire phoenix again to fly through

"must be nice having a stand,how do we cross?"whined mineta when amas appeared

she ran towards the gap,not showing signs of slowing down

"this course is one step to becoming a hero,i will achiveve my dream,but my dream right now is to win this race!"she declared before jumping in the hole

everyone looked surprised,suddenly a golden glow came from the hole and out came amas flying with a pair of large golden wings and covered in a slight aura and took off to catch up with the others while the others felt inspired by her words and started passing with their own unique ways,whuch made amas smile a bit before present mic spoke again

"LOOKS LIKE OUR RESIDENT STAND USERS CAN REALLY PULL THEIR WEIGHT LITERALLY,BETTER WATCH YOUR STEP THOUGH AND NO FLYING"he said announcing the new part of the race,the mine field

"if i can't fly past it,guess i'll have to burn through"said antonio before he went down and burned through the ground deep enough to pass underneath the mines without triggering them

garu used his stand to punch the ground activating 'higher or lower' to slow the mines and pass casually before actually making the mines way faster

"just a extra challenge"he said smiling slightly

mydoria waited for bakugou to try to jump over it and used 'shared feats' just at the right time he activated his explosions causing him to shoot a massive explosion straight down causing various mines to explode and him to fall,mydoria then jumped on bakugou and used him as a platform to jump over the rest

shaka saw the explosion and heard bakugou's angry scream which brought a smile to his face,he continued to drive his bike until it triggered a mine making it to fly slightly but that didn't affect shaka as all

"arachnophobia" shaka said turning his bike into a large spider to pass safely through the mines before returning it to a bike

amas wings started to fade as she reached the mines

"just a little longer"she begged but it didn't work

"come on,so close,hamster ball"she said as she was covered in a large ball of golden energy and ran through the mines getting knocked back a bit but not enough to stop her from passing

antonio was on the lead,with garu,mydoria and bakugou right behind them and shaka and amas close behind before todoroki came trying to reach the end but to no avail,however he did notice that shaka seemed to slow down a bit,making easier for him to pass

soon the italian passed the finish line being announced as winner

"ANTONIO FARRET TRUSSARDI IS THE WINNER!"present mic announced as the crowd cheered with the others arriving soon after

in the end this was the score:

1st-antonio

2nd-garu

3rd-mydoria

4th-bakugou

5th-amas

6th-todoroki

7th-shaka

so on.

"ALRIGHT VIEWERS GLUE YOUR EYES ONTO THE SCREENS AS THEY SHOWED THE SCORES FROM EACH PLACE WITH NUMBER 1 BEING WORTH 1 MILLION POINTS,KEEP THIS IN MIND FOR THE NEXT EVENT,THE CAVALRY BATTLE" he announced as everyone looked at antonio

END

Next chapter will be the cavalry battle,so stay tuned

stand glossary

STAND NAME:MARSHMELLO ACT1

USER:ALVARO

SPECIAL ABILITY: HAPPIER-MAKE SOMEONE FEEL MOTIVATED IN HAPPY BY RAISING THEIR SPIRITS

STATS:

POWER-E

SPEED-E

DURABILITY-E

RANGE-C

PRECISION-B

DEVELOPMENT-A

STAND NAME:?

USER: AMAS SUREEB

SPECIAL ABILITY:HELP HER ACHIEVE HER DREAMS

STATS:

POWER-?

SPEED-?

DURABILITY-?

RANGE-?

PRECISION-A

DEVELOPMENT-INFINITE


End file.
